Buffy Rewrite
by Weirdintrests213
Summary: A rewrite of Buffy: The Vampire Slayer starting in season two, with one major change. Buffy/Cordelia, don't like, don't read.
1. Some Assembly Required

**AN/ I thought we need some more Buffy/Cordelia stories so I decided to rewrite the series starting in season 2. I have most of the second season written, making for speedy updates. Please let me know if Im crazy, smart, or should go die in a hole! (Kidding... Kinda) **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, just borrowing the characters. **

Cordelia watched as Buffy smashed the bones of the master. She saw the blonde release everything she was feeling since she... died. It was still hard to think that the Slayer had died, if only for a moment. Although she would never admit it, Cordelia cared about Buffy. A lot. She tried not to, but it was something she couldn't control. Even after learning about who she is, Cordelia finds herself drawn to the blonde, which is why she walks over to Buffy and takes her in her arms. Angel, who was going to do the same thing himself, stopped and watched with the rest of the gang as Buffy cried into Cordelias chest.

"You guys go. I will get her home." the brunette said over the blondes shoulder. They were reluctant, not totally trusting the cheerleader but left nevertheless. The two girls stood there for a while, Buffy's sobs getting quieter until they stop altogether. Cordelia had startEd stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe her. Apparently is had worked. After a few minutes, Buffy lifted her head off of Cordelia's shoulder.

"Thanks," she said looking in the brunettes eyes. " for letting me cry." Buffy looked at the ground. She was supposed to be strong, not crying as someone held her.

"Of course. I'm here whenever you need me." Cordelia actually meant what she was saying. She wanted Buffy to come to her when she was upset. She wanted Buffy to know that she cares. "I mean it."

Buffy smiled. She never thought Cordelia would be the one to comfort her. She kinda expected Angel to. But she wasn't complaining. It was nice to just be held by someone. "Thanks Cordelia. Really." Cordelia smiled. "Now lets go. I think a good nights sleep will be good for both of us." They walked out together heading for Cordelia's house.

The next day, Buffy was nervous to talk to her friends. After the fight they had yesterday, almost dying, and watching the Slayer cry into the shoulder of the girl they were supposed to hate, things were not so great. As she walked into class, she was surprised to see Cordelia sitting with Xander and Willow, and saving her a seat. The three of them looked at her as she sat down.

"So we Brozing it tonight?" Xander asked, letting Buffy know that everything was alright between them. The conversation started. Buffy sat there listening to her three friends talking. Cordelia was playing nice and seemed to be enjoying herself. The brunette smiled at Buffy, which gave the shorter girl butterflies in her stomach. Buffy thought that was strange but smiled back anyway,deciding she would think about it later. I

* * *

**SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED BEGINS NOW**

Cordelia didn't know why she went with Buffy on patrol, why she volunteered to sit in a graveyard for hours waiting for a dead guy to rise, but here she was. Sitting with Buffy on a tombstone in comfortable silence. She used the moment to think. Ever sense she held the Slayer while she cried, Cordelia had felt protective of the girl. She found herself going on patrols with her at least twice a week, and calling to check on her the other nights. Xander and Willow had noticed and made comments about how much time they spent together, but nobody could tell them why. It was almost like they were playing a game. Angle had become a ghost in their lives, hardly showing his face. Cordelia thought he was jealous, that he wanted to be the one to comfort Buffy. Of course this st-

"Hey." Angels voice made both girls jump and release a shriek. "Is this a bad time?"

"God Angel! You can't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. Stomp or yodel or something." Buffy yelled, placing one hand over her heart and the other on Cordelia's arm. The touch made the cheerleaders heart speed up, for some reason. Buffy jumped off the tombstone.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she helped Cordelia down.

"I wanted to check on you. I thought you would be with Xander or someone." Cordelia rolled her eyes, Angle was jealous.

"Nope Im here with Cordelia."

"I can see that." His eyes flashed over to Cordelia before he looked back at Buffy. Cordelia listened as Angel and Buffy argued. Buffy was standing so close to her, she could easily reach out and wrap her arms around the petite blondes waist. Where did that come from? No one noticed the vampire coming out of the grave until Buffy and Angle were pushed together and Cordelia was throne off to the side.

Buffy and Angle slayed the vampire quickly and Buffy was checking on Cordelia.

"I'm ok Buffy." Cordelia said accepting the other girls hand, surprising herself when she didn't let go once she was on her feet. Angel watched the interaction with interest. He had started to walk off when he found himself face down in a coffin. Weird.

"Angel?" He heard Buffy call before she was laying on him. "I hate it when people leave coffins open like this." She said angrily before hurrying to get out of the coffin. Cordelia offered her hand and once again didn't let go. Angel and Buffy looked around the open grave.

"Did another vampire rise?" Cordelia asked, still holding Buffy's hand.

"No look at those tracks. She was drug from this grave." Buffy answered her. Cordelia wanted to scream.

NEXT DAY

Buffy walked into the library, thinking about last night. Cordelia and her had been joined at the hand the whole night, and surprisingly, Buffy enjoyed the feeling. Cordelia's hands were soft and warm, a gentle caress. Buffy hoped that hand holding would happen more often. She knew she was developing feelings for the brunette, her last thought proving that, and she was sure Cordelia was feeling the same. After all, the cheerleader grabbed her hand first.

"Did he rise like I predicted?" Giles' voice brought Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah and something else did too."

"You mean another vampire?"

"Nope. We found an open grave, the casket was empty." Buffy sat on the table.

"We? Who was with you?" Giles asked right as the door swing open and in walked the rest of the group, Cordelia included.

"Cordy, and Angel." Buffy said, smiling as her friends sat down around her. Cordelia sat on the table next to her.

"What about me?"

"You were with me last night, when we found the grave." Buffy explained, wanting to take her hand in hers.

"Oh yeah that was creepy!"

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"It looked like the body was drug from the grave." Buffy answered making a face. Cordelia took Buffys hand and squeezed it. Buffy turned her head slightly and smiled at the brunette. Willow noticed their hands and looked at Xander, confused. Xander shrugged.

"Why don't you check the graveyard again tonight. See if there are any more open graves." Giles said also noticing the strange behavior of the two girls.

"Are you gonna call Angel?" Willow asked.

"No. Angle and I-it's complicated." Buffy said. Cordelia squeezed Buffys hand again. The group continued to make a plan for the night, snacks included.

*AT THE GRAVEYARD*

"So what's up with you and Cordelia?" Willow asked as she and Buffy leaned against a tombstone.

"I don't know, we've just been really close."

"I'll say. Hand holding?" Buffy blushed.

"Yeah. I like her. Like like her, like her."

"I think you should tell her."

"We've got it." Giles said. He and Xander argued over who should open the casket. Buffy jumped down and opened it.

"So zombies?" Xander asked as they walked into the library. The group stopped short when they spotted Angel and Cordelia.

"Buffy." Cordelia and Angel spoke at the same time, but only Cordelia moved towards Buffy, hugging the slayer tightly.

"What happened?" Buffy asked holding Cordelia by the waist.

"We found some of the girls. Cordelia filled me in." Angel answered.

"Some as in two out of three?"

"Some as in parts."

"It was awful." Cordelia said.

"Who ever did this knew what the were doing." Angel said. Willow gave the group a list of kids in the school who could do it. They narrowed it down to Chris and Eric.

THE OLD SCIENCE LAB

Buffy was fighting Daryl when the rest of the group got there.

"Xander get Cordelia out of here!" Buffy yelled. A fire had started and Buffy needed to get out. Xander, unable to get Cordelia off the bed, rolled out through the fire while Willow and Giles got Eric out. Buffy was laying on the floor, Daryl was holding a desk above her head.

"DARYL!" Chris yelled and the undead boy stopped.

"No, we are supposed to be together." DARYL walked through the flames to the body of the girl. Buffy stopped Chris from going after him.

"Buffy!" Cordelia ran towards the girl coming out of the burning building.

"Cordy! Are you ok?" Buffy said catching the girl in a hug.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you."

"I couldn't let you die Cordy." Buffy said. Cordelia smiled.

"Let's go for a walk." Cordelia held her hand out to Buffy who gladly took hold and they walked into the night together.


	2. School Hard

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE**

**Episode: School Hard **

**Enjoy!**

"Why do we even have parent teacher nights?" Buffy asked. The group was standing around a table, painting a sign for Thursday night.

"Just another was to torture us." Cordelia answered. Cordelia was now a permanent member of the Scooby gang.

"Wonderful." Buffy said sarcastically. Giles and Jenny were arguing as they walked up. Buffy sighed. Who's threatening the world this week? She felt a hand on her back. Cordelia was standing behind her rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked really not wanting to fight anything.

"The night of Saint Vigeous is the weekend." Giles said something before that but Buffy was distracted by Cordelia stepping closer, her hand sliding to the small of Buffys back.

"I'm guessing here didn't make balloon animals." Buffy said.

"He lead a crusade." Giles replied, not liking the tone of voice Buffy had been using.

"Well if I survive Thursday, I'll see what I can do about Saturday."

"Buffy I don't think you realize how serious this is."

"And school isn't? Just let me handle this." Giles wanted to protest but principal Snyder walked up, adding if they were helping Buffy which they all denied doing.

"Just give me a reason Summers. Just one." Snyder said before walking off.

"So we bronzing it tonight?" Xander asked.

"Angle might show." Willow said. She knew about Buffys feelings for Cordelia and she wanted to help her friend. Jealousy can be a wonderful thing.

"Great." Cordelia spoke under her breath but Buffy heard her, and smiled hearing the jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah we can go." Buffy said. They all spent a few more minutes together before leaving to go to class.

Cordelia couldn't focus in class. All she could think about was Buffy. Buffy was all she ever thought about nowadays. Strangely, Cordelia didn't mind her brain being over taken by the small blonde. There was something about Buffy that made her heart face. She couldn't help but smile around and always felt the need to be touching was common for them to hold hands under the table, or place a hand on the others back. All these things proved to Cordelia that Buffy liked her, but it was the jealousy she experienced when Angles name is mentioned that proved Cordelia liked Buffy. Every one knew Angle had a thing for Buffy, and until recently had been the blondes shoulder to cry on, but that changed when Cordelia stepped up and faced her ever prominent feelings.

It was Cordelia being protective of Buffy that had her walking around the school looking for her on Thursday night. The tall brunette had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and wanted to be with the slayer. She found her talking to Willow and her mom.

"Hey Mrs. S. How are you?" Cordelia asked as she walked up to the group, standing next to Buffy.

"Hello, Cordelia. I'm doing great, how are you?" Joyce actually really like Cordelia and was happy to talk to her.

"I'm fine."

"I would love to stay and chat, but Buffy and I need to go home." Cordelia glanced at Buffy and saw her expression.

"Hey Buffy, I'm going to go help with the studying in the library." Willow said.

"Ok Will, I'll see you later." Willow walked off but before the other three could continue the conversation a vampire burst through the window. Principle Snyder was turning off the light and got knocked to the side.

"Mom run! Everyone this way!" Buffy yelled as she grabbed Cordelia by the hand and lead the group to the classroom in the same hall as the library.

"Barricade the door. Don't let any one in." All the adults started arguing.

"Buffy you can't go out there." Joyce said.

"I know that's why I'm going up there." The slayer pointed at the ceiling.

"Buffy be careful." Cordelia said.

"I'll be fine." Buffy easily climbed into the hole in the ceiling and crawled to the library.

Angle didn't know why he was helping Buffy. No he knew why, he just didn't want to admit it. He loved her, but it was obvious she didn't love him. He could see the way she and Cordelia looked at each other. It was only a matter of time. As he walked into the school, Angle grabbed Xander by the neck and changed into a vampire.

Spike looked at him as they entered.

"Spike!" Xander thought they looked way to comfortable together which made him nervous. He was almost bitten but Spike punched Angle in the face.

"Come on man. You think I can't tell when you're lying. You were my sire, my Yoda."

"Things change." Buffy crept up behind the blonde vamp.

"Not us." Buffy almost hit him, but Spike moved out of the way and hit her. The rest of the vampires attacked and were all dusted quickly.

"This isn't over. I'll be seeing you." Spike jumped through the window he came in through.

"You guys ok?" Buffy asked the two boys.

"Fine." Buffy ran off to open the door for her mother and Cordelia. Cordelia pulled Buffy into a hug as she came out. Joyce soon followed.

"Mom about what Snyder said,"

"Don't worry about it. I know that my daughter can take care of herself and others in a crisis. And that's enough to let me rest a little easier at night."

"How long does this last?"

"Oh at least a week in a half."

"Very cool." Cordelia laughed at the exchange between the two Summers.

"C'mon, Buffy let's go to the Bronze." Buggy looked at her mom who nodded her approval before leaving with Cordelia.

"You had me really worried you know." Cordelia said taking Buffy's hand.

"Sorry." Buffy said.

"Its okay. Worrying helped me realize something." Cordelia stopped walked and pulled Buffy to face her.

"Which is?" Cordelia looked into Buffy's eyes. She leaned in slowly. Buffy leaned in and their lips met in a shy kiss.


End file.
